


Death Note Obsessions

by DreamerCynist



Category: Death Note
Genre: Drama, Gen, Multi, Psychological Drama, Spiritual, occasional humor, poetry-haiku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 11:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerCynist/pseuds/DreamerCynist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of haiku based on the various characters of Death Note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Light-Utopia

_Desire To Create_

_A world free of pain and death_

_Consumes whole being._


	2. L-Cat and Mouse

_Emo detective_

_chases obsessed "saviour"_

_who the heck nicked my chocs?_


	3. Misa-Blind Love

_Maiden ditz through life_

_Follows reluctant lover_

_Who just doesn't care_


End file.
